Forever More
by shel-shel
Summary: Rai plays a nasty trick on Kimiko. Who will her date be? Will she fall in love for him? JackXkimiko
1. Chapter 1

This is a jackXkimiko fic I thought I would try some thing besides RaiXkim. Hope you like.

Chapter one: And so it begins…

Kimiko was picking out the right outfit for her 'blind date', courtesy of Raimundo Pedrosa. He always loved playing tricks on her. But this one by far was the meanest.

She had no idea who this 'mystery man' was. What kind of out fit would be good to wear? She hadn't the slightest clue. He said she was to met this guy at 7:30 sharp, at this 'fancy restaurant' in Italy.

"What about this one? No, too much pink. This one? It's perfect."

She held out a black spaghetti strap dress. After she got her dress picked out she decided what to do with her hair. Then move on to her shoes and make up.

Her final appearance was a black spaghetti strap dress, with her hair down, nothing too much with her make up, and high heel shoes with criss-cross straps running down to her toes.

As she headed out side the boys caught a glimpse of her. All were stun, wishing they were that 'mystery man' but they weren't. Were they? They hadn't the slightest clue, only Rai know who it was.

As Kimiko left the temple grounds on Dojo's back. Omi and Clay turned around to Raimundo, he was laughing. He was the only one who knew what the joke was.

"What are you laughing about partner?" clay was just dieing to know.

"You know kimiko's date? Well it's…..Jack…..It's Jack Spicer!" He had a hard time keeping a straight face. To him it was just so funny.

After Clay heard this he broke out laughing to, leaving Omi dumbfound. He just didn't get what was so funny that two of his friends were laughing.

"Why are you two laughing so much? Please tell me what is so funny." Begging with huge puppy dog eyes.

They told him what the joke was. After much explaining he finally got it.

But while they were having a laughing fit, no one realized what the consequences were going to be.

A/n I know I usually write more than this, and I did but my stupid computer deleted the rest of it and I forgot what I wrote. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me it will get better. PLZ R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks for all of you that reviewed.

Chapter 2

There was jack pacing back and forth waiting for Kimiko to come. He pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it. He started to mutter these words:

_Dear Jack,_

_I've secretly loved you even though I've never shown it._

_And I think we should go on a date so we can know each other better._

_Then we can be come officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend._

_XkimikoX_

At first he had some second thoughts about the letter when it was first e-mailed to him, but know he thinks it's real. And she wrote it her self.

"I knew she didn't really like that stupid Raimundo Pedrosa. And all along all she really wanted was me! I couldn't blame her, with my stunning good looks who wouldn't want me. "

As you can see Jack really didn't like the Kimiko Raimundo thing. All he wanted was Kimiko, but no Rai liked her. He thought things were bad with wuya around. Screaming and yelling at him if he lost a showdown against Omi. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't as skilled as him.

"What's taking her so long? Oh well I'm sure she'll look stunning."

Outside……

Kimiko finally got off dojo outside the restaurant.

"Ya scared?" asked dojo still in his larger form.

"A little" she quietly said. And with that she walked inside. There was a waiter in side waiting for her to come in.

"Name?" the man spoke in a French accent.

"Kimiko Tohomiko."

He skimmed down his list and showed her the way. He lead her down a hall way and opened the French doors with the champagne colored curtains drawn open and fastened with a silk bow. There sitting at the table was Jack spicer.

_Oh great. When I get back to the temple I am so going to kill Rai. I know he did this. _While Kimiko was thinking that jack seated her at the table and they began to order.

Once that was done they just started talking. Jack was complimenting her outfit. Finally the food came. The talking still continued. Kimiko was starting to really like him, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. After the check was paid Kimiko asked to go to his house. She had never seen the whole house only the basement. Jack agreed. His parents were gone so he knew no one would bother him and Wuya was annoying Chase young so why not. I mean he was home alone.

Once they got there Kimiko ran to an oak cabinet. She opened it an saw a very expensive sound system (a/n I can't remember what it's called again) , she quickly grabbed a cd from her purse and set it in the player. Picked out the song called _I could get used to this – by the veronicas. _It was her favorite song.They both leaned in and started to kiss with so much passion, and it was so gential.

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this _

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

By the end of the song she was a sleep in his arms. Good thing his parents were going to be gone for the weekend. He kissed her on the forehead and fell a sleep on the floor with her.

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating. Here's chapter three.

Chapter 3

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes. And got his robes on, and then grabbed his pendent, and headed out of his room to meet his friends. As he headed for the kitchen he noticed that Kimiko's door was closed. He thought she was just getting dressed or some thing.

He went to the kitchen, browsed the cabinets and then the refrigerator looking for something to eat. As soon as he found cereal and fruit, he went to the table and got a bowl and started to serve himself some cereal. In the middle of eating a spoonful, his friends finally came in the room and sat down to eat with him.

"So how mad do ya think Kim will be when she finds out what ya did to her Rai?" Clay started to ask as he was pulling out his chair and sitting down at his spot at the table.

"I don't know but it's gonna be priceless, Maybe I should get it on tape or something." He dropped his spoon in his dish before answering the question. He could already see the look on her face, there was only one word to describe it….Pissed.

He was still curious to know if Kimiko made it back or not. The rest of he's friends were already out here eating and training started in half an hour. She was never late for training, it was mostly him.

"Hey did Kim come back last night?" He blurted out. Now all he could do was wait for the response. The finally one came.

"I didn't hear anything?" answered Clay.

"Neither did I." Said the short monk.

"I didn't hear her either. And her door was still closed this morning." Rai was starting to get worried. Where could she be?

"Did ya try your cell phone? Maybe she left a message." Clay said going out the door with Omi to warm up for morning training.

With that Idea he threw his dishes in the sink and ran to his room. In his room he found his beloved cell phone, but only one problem. It was covered in a mound of trash, junk, and more trash.

He spent a good ten minutes just trying to uncover what was his so called desk. He did find some things that he had lost over time. And sure enough he found it. After doing some no a lot of cleaning.

He sat down on what was called his bed and turned it on. His background picture was of him and Kimiko. He remembered when that was taken. But he had no time to dwell in the past. He had a mission, find Kimiko.

He finally opened his messages. There were about ten or so voice messages. Most from his family back in Brazil. Then he noticed one from Kimiko. Clay was right she did leave a message.

He listened to it then ran to find Omi and Clay. Sure enough they were shocked and not laughing. They just couldn't believe what they had just heard. Kimiko wanted to stay at Jack's.

Raimundo learned that he didn't play a trick on Kimiko and Jack instead he played, matchmaker. The last thing he wanted to do. They had to stop this, but could they?

a/n Sorry about the long update. Curse you writers block. I think next I'll do two chappies of "red roses" . I haven't updated that one for a while.

♥shel ♥


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining on Jack and Kimiko. They were still asleep on the living room floor. Kimiko was pressed up against jack's chest. Sleeping like a little angel. They both were still in the clothes that they wore from the night before.

"Good-morning people! Wakey, Wakey, its 8:00 and the sun is shining the birds are singing, and your waking up." Announced the radio DJ.

The blasting radio woke up the sleeping couple, from their peaceful slumber.

"JACK!I thought you turned that thing down?" Kimiko groaned, and she was still half a sleep.

"Wait what time did he say?" she asked quickly.

"Umm, I think it was 8:00 or something. Why?" Jack said now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Because, I need to get back to the temple." Kimiko said trying to get her things.

"But why it's Saturday, and you know as well as I do hardly any shen-gong-wu activate on the weekends." Jack said trying to straighten the living room.

"Because I have training today." Kimiko said helping jack cleaning to living room.

"Can't you just skip it? I mean don't you already know most of the things you have to know as a Xiaolin Dragon?" Jack said as he sat on the couch flipping through channels.

Kimiko thought about that for a moment. Then she remembered that she would have to go back and see that evil Raimundo again. Then face his newest prank. Also probably get teased by all of the guys that knew about Rai's plan.

"I guess your right." She said as she plopped down on the couch right by jack.

Jack was channel surfing through all of the various networks. There were some infomercials, movies, MTV, Vh1, and then came one of Jack's favorite shows 'The Adventures of Captain Pirate Pants'.

"Ooh. Captain Pirate Pants! I used to love this show." Jack screamed happily.

"Wow. What is that show about? I don't remember that show." Kimiko said to Jack as the show intro was playing.

"Oh, really. Well it's just this show that was about this legendary pirate that sailed the ocean a long time ago." Jack informed her.

The two of them sat side by side on the couch, watching TV. Kimiko rested her head on Jack's chest once again. She just loved hearing the beat of his heart. Now that she knew he had one after all of these years. She just thought he was this annoying person who's soul purpose was to be well annoying. She knew he couldn't be as evil as Chase Young but he was eviler than some people.

Back at the temple…..

Kimiko had not shown up from the night before. Every one at the temple was worried. But only three people at the temple knew what happened to Kimiko the night before.

"Ha Ha. Oh man Clay I can't believe that Kimiko actually went on that date with Jack." Laughed Raimundo to Clay as they were getting ready for morning training.

"I know what you mean partner." replied Clay.

Clay and Raimundo met up with Omi on the training grounds to practice their elements, like they did every Saturday. Master Fung would test each of their elements individually, to ensure they knew how to handle their element correctly.

"Omi would you go first, with your water element." Said master Fung and he gestured him toward a small lake near the temple.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Shouted the short monk, as he raised both his hands in unison to make the water move.

He made Crashing ten foot waves. Then moved on to various size spheres of water, and finally he used his ice sub-element and made very sharp spikes that could penetrate almost any surface or kill almost any thing.

"Very good Omi, Clay would you go next." Master Fung said once more, this time pointing to a small canyon and several boulders.

"Wudai Crater Earth." He shouted from the top of his lungs.

Clay's element made the boulders to break up in to smaller pieces, and then slowly crumble in to nothing. Some of the pieces fell in to the canton. He made the canyon walls slide in every direction. Then they all ended up crashing at the bottom in to smaller pieces. Like Omi he could make so deadly things out of the rock.

"Clay your element is in vary good shape." Congratulated Master Fung, clay acknowledged that by tipping his hat. "Raimundo would you like to go next."

"Sure, Wudai Star Wind." Shouted Raimundo.

Raimundo's element could be used almost any where, as long as there was a sky or air at least. He would bend the clouds in to different shapes, also he could send up powerful gusts of wind. So powerful that he could make himself or any one else fly, high up in to the sky. Finally to end with his deadly use of his element he made a powerful string of tornadoes.

"Very good Raimundo." Master Fung said with a smile. "Today proved that you all are doing very well with your elements. Now all we have left to test is Kimiko. But since she is not here, I will test her some other day. You may have today off, after you run or jog a mile. "

The three boys groaned as they began their mile run. But hey there was and upside to it, they had the rest of the day off. But how were they going to spend it. And when was Kimiko going to come back.

A/n so when is Kimiko coming back? Will Master Fung find out about Kimiko? Who really is Captain Pirate Pants? And why is that radio person so perky in the morning?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack I think I really should go back to the temple." Kimiko insisted.

"But why? That jerk Raimundo is there. All he'll do is just pull more pranks on you, and probably worse ones too." Jack reminded her.

She walked out of the bathroom and started to put her make up back in her back pack. Then she started to search for a brush to go and brush her hair. Jack came over to her and set a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the hot cup.

"No problem." He said sitting across from her in the living room.

There was an unsettling silence between the two, until Jack blurted out, "Kimiko I don't think you should go back to the temple."

She had just token a sip of her tea when he said that and almost chocked on it. "Why don't you want me to go there? I mean all my stuff is there, so I'll have to go back there eventually."

"But you forget my parents are super rich. You can just re-buy all that stuff again." Jack said.

"True, but I still have a job as a Xiaolin warrior." She replied.

"So Jack I have to go back. And it will only be fore a little while." She begged.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess you can go back." He said after much thinking.

"Really? Oh thank you." She said hugging him as he nodded and gave him a big kiss. "But you're escorting me to my room where I'm going to pull one last trick on Raimundo." She said deviously.

She took his hand and reached for the golden tiger claws that she had hidden in her back pack just in case she didn't like her date. Jack got her back pack as she screamed out "golden Tiger Claws" and slashed the air creating a purple vortex that they both jumped in to. At the end of the vortex they landed in to Kimiko's room in the Xiaolin temple.

A crash was heard out on the training where the three boys were putting in extra training time. The three boys immediately stooped there training session to go and search for the noise.

Raimundo was chosen to search for the sound in the dorms. He cautiously walked down the corridor, turning his back every few seconds to make sure no one was behind him.

He pulled open Omi's door and found nothing. He shut the door and moved on to the next one which was his. He opened the door the same way he did Omi's. But again he didn't find any thing. Just that he had forgotten to shut his window. He shut his window and locket it, then left his room. Now it was Clay's. Raimundo opened up the door and didn't find anything.

Finally the last door, Kimiko's door he was no longer scared. But once he opened the door he saw Jack and Kimiko kissing on Kimiko's bed. He was stunned and couldn't say a word. He just stood there for a few seconds then collapsed to his knees. Just as Kimiko started to soak up more and more passion form Jack.

Finally he fainted. Kimiko used the tangle web comb and wrapped him up in the hairy cocoon. Jack and Kimiko then dragged him to his room and left a note tucked under one of the ropes.

She dashed back to her room and had Jack help her pack up most of her things. Then she quickly wrote another note telling every one why she left and that the other one is meant for Raimundo.

She took the golden tiger claws once more and threw her suite cases in to the portal that led to Jack Spicer's mansion. Jack took her in his arms and started to kiss her again. Once again they were interrupted, but this time is was to the sound of footsteps and some familiar voices.

"There coming, you should go. And don't worry about me you'll see me at your house and a few minutes." She whispered in his ear before she broke away.

"Ok good luck." She handed him the shroud of shadows and he escaped out of the window in her bedroom, and then flew home.

"Raimundo are you in here?" asked Omi as he started to walk through the dorms. There was no answer.

"Umm Omi I don't think he is in here. May be we should go look some where else." Dojo said perched up on Master Fung's shoulder.

"We will just check one door then go look some where else. Ok Dojo." Omi reassured.

That one door just happened to be Kimiko's. Clay reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. In the room they saw Kimiko turned toward the window, waiting for a response.

"Kimiko?" Dojo, Omi, and Clay said at the same time.

"Kimiko, where were you this morning?" Asked Master Fung in a worried voice.

She didn't turn around when she first heard her name, but when Master Fung said it she did. She simply replied, "Ask Raimundo." Then she used the golden tiger claws to escape.

Clay and Omi hurried to find Raimundo. Master Fung and Dojo followed right behind the two. After they checked their rooms there was only one left, Raimundo's. They found him tied up and struggling to break free. While Omi and Clay were untying him Master Fung and Dojo had one question. "What did you do to Kimiko, Raimundo?" Master Fung said in a serious voice.

Back to Jack and Kimiko...

"We did it!" Kimiko squealed as she hugged Jack.

"Kimiko I love you." Jack finally said as he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too." She replied.

"No Kimiko I love you more than you think." He said not thinking she knew how much he really wanted to be with her.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at him, not really knowing what he meant.

"I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said kissing her forehead.

"So you want to get married?" She questioned.

"If I propose would you say yes?" He said as he bent down on his left knee and tanking her hand.

"Yes." She said screaming in a happy tone of voice.

A/n Soory it took so long. But Fanfic wouldn't let me upload it, well at least with out a 2 hour wait. So I hope you liked this one.


End file.
